


blue dress.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [57]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: The night that they met, Padmé had been wearing a blue dress that Anakin had decided was the sexiest dress ever made.or: Padmé wore a blue dress the night she met Anakin.  Then she wears it again for something else that's important.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 6
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	blue dress.

**Author's Note:**

> day 57, drabble 57.
> 
> Prompt 057 - blue.

The night that they met, Padmé had been wearing a blue dress that Anakin had decided was the sexiest dress ever made. It clung to her just right and gave her an appeal that Anakin couldn’t resist. Their relationship moved quickly, living together after two months, engaged after four. Padmé was insistent that they did nothing more than the two of them at City Hall followed by a big party, and when it was time to leave for City Hall and she walked out of their bedroom, she was wearing that same blue dress. All Anakin could do was smile.


End file.
